


I AM HUMAN

by kbegger



Category: K-pop, VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Cat/Human Hybrids, Crack, Reader-Insert, Werecats, reader gets turned into a cat on accident
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:47:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22764229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kbegger/pseuds/kbegger
Summary: So last night…you weren't supposed to turn into a cat…After a brutal attack you wake to find yourself in an animal shelter cage in the body of a cute Tonkinese. Luckily a gorgeous young man adopts you...a gorgeous young man and his five messy college kid roommates. As charmed as the life of a cat is you still hope you can go back to being human soon. With their help you just might be able to.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

So last night…you weren't supposed to turn into a cat…

It totally came out of left field.

You had just gone to the corner store that night to get some snacks and energy drinks before you try to bang out all of the work you had been procrastinating on. Nothing was supposed to happen. 

But then you noticed that this big burly dude had a whimpering preteen boy backed against the ice bag freezers and the behemoth was definitely murmuring promises of violence. The poor kid looked rightfully terrified and in need of some intervention.

"Hey sir, excuse me. Hey! HEY YOU!! YEAH THAT'S RIGHT I'M TALKING TO YOU!! Time to let the kid go. I already called the police." Damn it, you probably should have called the police…hind sight 20/20? You really started kicking yourself when this lion looking dude starts walking toward you. Great. You hoped you remembered enough karate to get through this alive. "Hey, come on now. Let's talk. What's going on huh? Will you please stay where you are. Hey stop…stop…STOP!" 

He came to a stop….a couple feet in front of you. And being as he was a foot taller than you he had to stoop to look you dead in the eyes. You could feel the warmth of his breath with how close he had gotten to your face. If he turned his head even a little his beard hair/ mane? would probably tickle your nose. Either way those golden eyes that didn't seem entirely human were going to haunt you.

"Last warning." You said coldly with gritted teeth. It was a nerve wracking ten seconds, but somewhere along the lines you saw him decide to attack. So you broke his nose on your elbow. And that didn't stop him….you were so screwed. Two good hits to the head and you were on the ground. Upon realizing he was hefting you up and dragging you away toward a darker area you rallied the last of your consciousness to fight and bit his forearm as hard as possible. Even as you pierced through skin all he did was give out a sinister chuckle. What kind of heavy duty drugs with this guy on? The last thing you remember is biting as hard as you could and letting your body go limp so that you could do something with your dead weight. You remember being hit one last time. Maybe sirens. 

. . .

You woke to a throbbing head ache and blearily glared at the strange metals walls. One wall had cross bars across the whole thing. Well this wasn't a hospital. It didn't help that everything felt fuzzy. Literally. You about hyperventilated when you realized your anatomy was that of a cat with a cream colored body and brown feet and tail. You sat up too quickly and nearly passed out, which would have been unfortunate given your proximity to a (thankfully clean) litter box. After a moment of steadying yourself you could hear murmurings of people outside of the room, could see other cages with other cats who were boredly doing quiet cat activities, and for the first time ever, you could smell EVERYTHING. It made you realize humans had next to no sense of smell. 

You were doing your best to stay calm, but then the thought slipped into your head. Was it even anatomically possible to fit in this space if you changed back? W-would you change back?!...What on earth was happening. Was this some kind of weird dream? Did that lion dude beat you into a coma and you're just having a weird coma adventure? Had you reincarnated? Unanswered questions raced around your head. There were so many things you needed to take care of at home too. Work to do, bills to pay, social life to occasionally participate in. But the most pressing task was to get out of here and find answers. 

After trying to work the gate open ended in failure, you moodily switched to observing all your fellow feline inmates, which you could now understand. For the ones that were awake it was not unlike listening to territorial toddlers that had basic conversations and lots of demands, mostly food. Others narrated what they were doing. Some kittens were having a play fight and reminiscent of anime battles they called their moves out as they attacked. That was the only case where it was cute. Being trapped in kitty jail was boring. And demeaning when you had to use the litter box. The other cats didn't think anything of it, but you knew. 

Finally at long last some people entered the room. You could tell the first worked there and she was happy to see you were awake and you decided to play up the 'cat' act for now by lazily blinking at her happily. She seemed to appreciate that. She smelled like a kind hearted person. 

The next was an excited little girl who cooed over each cat, favoring the ones that would interact with her. You could smell that she hadn't really learned self-control yet and was used to getting her way. It was probably too early for her to own a pet…if ever.

The other woman smelled off. She studied each cat with a look on her face that reminded you of an evil step mother from some Disney cartoon. She smelled like the appalling force that was slowly corrupting her daughter, go figure. She didn't seem to want to be there and it was likely she looked like that everywhere she went. And she certainly looked like she didn't enjoy having a child. 

The little girl hopped up to your encloser and squealed about how pretty you were. You backed away into the corner and made yourself as small as possible. 

"Mama! Look at this one!" 

The disinterested woman came as beckoned. "Do you want this one?"

There was no way you were going to go home with this train wreck family so you let out a very hostile growl. That was enough for them to leave with an unwitting orange tabby. The nice shelter worker came to feed you and clean out the litter box probably an hour later and you meekly crept forward to let her pet you so that she knew you weren't actually a feral brat. "So you're all nice now huh? Probably a smart move with that lady. Try to be nice ok. I want to send you to a nice home and not the other thing." She told you with a sad smile. She gave you fond head scritches (which actually felt phenomenal) before closing up and finished her rounds. 

So to avoid euthanasian you would have to get adopted and hope that you could escape whatever place you end up at. You weren't thrilled about the prospect of having to play 'cat', but it was probably better than kitty execution. 

. . .

The next few days went by with about the same amount of excitement. You tested your new cat body as much as you could in the confines of your cage. You couldn't get your meows to sound human. You got used to the new amount of athleticism and took quite a few long naps. Your taste buds tolerated cat food, probably more than your human ones would if you had ever tried it as a human. You took inventory of your memories and those were unaffected by your head injuries. Most of all you just spent time pondering life's great mysteries. If you could put any of it on paper it wouldn't be all for not. 

You contemplated often why you could smell a person's character and personality. Could cats really do that? That would explain a lot. Most of the perspective cat owners smelled like decent people though there were a handful that reeked of character flaws that would be hard to handle. It bothered you to act overly friendly with those types. But you wouldn't feel bad escaping from them so you went with it. 

That was until day four when a beautiful man with an even more beautiful personality aroma walked in. Tall, dark and handsome was visiting each cage to interact with each one of your competitors. Those damn kittens had been killing it with the adoption game and there were a few really affectionate chuckle heads that were also giving you a run for your money. And you weren't the only pretty one. You sat as cutely as possible and waited for your turn with nervousness. You felt like a middle schooler with an embarrassing crush. 

"Hi pretty girl." He greeted softly and petted you through the bars. You greeted him back with a small chirp and purred for good measure. He smiled and started reading through the tag next to your cage. It was the first time you heard it out loud. "Let's see. Your name is Starlight, you are a Tonkinese, roughly five years old, had your shots, spay- unknown" (that had deterred a good number of your customers). "Starlight is an affectionate and patient cat. She's cuddly and doesn't mind being picked up. She's very well-mannered and smart. She's so perceptive it's a little eerie." (Wow, eerie. Way to sell it animal shelter, thanks a lot.) "She was found in an alley after being attacked by another animal that was most likely bigger than her. She came out with only a few cuts and bruises so we know our girl has some fight in her." Despite the ups and downs of the description you felt flattered.

The considerate and vibrant smelling man went back to giving you head scritches and you tried not to stare while he made his decision. You didn't want to be eerie. It was making you hopeful that he was spending more time next to you than any of the others. That was a good sign right? Well he left the room so maybe not. Thankfully you didn't get much time to mope because he returned with nice animal shelter lady and she opened up your cage to let him hold you. You were purring automatically without having to think about playing 'cat'. Shelter lady beamed and told the wonderful smelling guy that you were a good choice.

Papers must have already been signed because the guy picked out an electric blue collar and leash (to match your eyes apparently) and you were off to the car. If you had human vocal cords you would be screaming and jumping around with joy. 

FREEDOM!!!!! 

Not going to lie, you felt a bit like a blushing bride when he carried you through his door. If you had to stay in this cat body at least you would have him as an owner. 

And apparently five other boys who were his roommates. Hm…you weren't sure how to feel about that. The farther in the two of you went to more apparent that this was definitely a house full of messy boys. 

The first two roommates were sitting on two bean bags battling it out on the play station. Not looking away they only acknowledged him with a "Hey Hakyeon."

You could tell Hakyeon was excited to introduce you because he stood in front of the tv. The two gamers exploded in protest before they zeroed in on you. "Hongbin, Hyuk, meet Starlight, our new cat." 

They both stared trying to comprehend what had just come out of Hakyeon's mouth and the fact that you were there. "Wait…since when were you getting a cat?" Hyuk asked. 

"Oh, come on guys. Me and Taek, well mostly me, have been telling you guys about it for a month. I said if I got the teaching job I was going to get a pet. Well voila. Isn't she cute?"

"Yeah, but-but I didn't think you were serious." Hongbin whined. 

"I'm all graduated now. I don't have to worry about being swamped with homework. I actually have time to take care of a cat now. The lady at the shelter said she's super sweet and well trained so I think you guys will like her. I'm going to let her explore now." Hakyeon informed them as he set you down and took off the leash. 

Hm. Explore, what should you explore first?

Hyuk grumbled "But don't you need stuff for cats, like food bowl, litter box, toys, that kind of thing?" You sniffed at Hyuk first. He smelled like a decent person, mischievous but respectful, sort of. He held out his hand and a little smile graced his face when you let him pet you. Hongbin did the same and after sniffing at him you let him pick you up so both could give you attention. Hongbin was a decent person too. Snarky but loyal was probably the best you could describe it. 

The two were still heckling Hakyeon over whether or not he had everything ready (which he did) and if he had cat proofed the house, which with their mess could probably never have been made safe for a regular cat. Not that they would actually have to face those pit falls with you. Still you had to remind yourself often that they were ignorant. Bored with their banter you gently wiggled out of their grasp to go explore more of your new habitat. 

The kitchen you passed when you first came in was full of hazardous piles of dishes (and these jerks had a dish washer! Your crappy apartment didn't.) At the end of the counter sat a food bowl and water bowl. You slunk under the kitchen table and chairs to get to some water before resuming your task. Looping back through the living room, where the oblivious boys were still carrying on over pet ownership responsibilities, you went down the hallway you had seen before. 

The first door on the left was a bathroom that you dared not look in. It had a smell that suggested it needed a thorough cleaning. You kept moving. The second room on the left smelled like Hongbin's. It was actually very tidy for a presumably college kid if the text books were anything to go by. It made you hopeful about the cleanliness they could possibly be capable of. The next room on the left dashed your hopes. You hadn't met this person, but along with their messy room was lots of manga and anime, action figures and more text books. It was probably likely they were all college kids. The next room was a laundry room with a high stack of clothing and connected bathroom. Same smell. Uninterested in the linen closet at the end of the hall you checked out what was on the right. This room had bunkbeds and smelled like Hyuk and some other un-met person. This was probably the messiest bedroom yet. The next was another person you hadn't met and it was a little neater. 

The next on the right was Hakyeon's. It was a relief to find his room. It was a little cluttered, but orderly. Overall it wasn't an eye sore. The rest of your cat stuff was there too including a little cubby cat bed thing that looked inviting. As a cat you became drowsy more frequently so you decided it wouldn’t hurt to curl up in it. As you drifted off you could see Hakyeon leaning on his door frame smiling at you fondly. That was your favorite part of the apartment. 

. . .

You woke to someone trying to coax you out of your hidey-hole with tongue clicks and tentative pets. You couldn't help the big yawn as you sat up, but that seemed to make the new person's eyes light up. Definitely an animal lover. He smelled shy and silly and a bit childish. You humored him and came to him for attention and he gently picked you up. "Ok now I forgive you for going to pick out a cat without me." He told Hakyeon who was perched on his own bed. 

"Woonie! If I had taken you along you would have adopted every cat there." Hakyeon protested. 

"Well maybe she would like a friend." Taekwoon prodded. 

"Taekwoon. There are six of us. She will have plenty of friends." 

You couldn't image trying to put up with the inane chatter of a feline 'friend' after knowing what they talk about, though the thought did make you feel like you were being a bit snobby. You hoped if/when you turned back you wouldn't be able to decipher their limited subject matter. Cats were cuter that way.

Taekwoon pouted and wandered off with you still in his arms, Hakyeon trailing after you two curiously. "What do you want for dinner?" Your ride asked. 

"How about chicken?" Hakyeon suggested. You meowed. You wanted chicken too. Screw cat food. 

Taekwoon giggled and scratched behind your ears fondly. "No, you don't get any, silly goose." 

You huffed in response and leaned away to gesture that you wanted to be put down. The two men gave you surprised mocking faces. "Well ok then." Hakyeon teasingly accepted your attitude as you walked away from the kitchen with the intent of trying out a now empty bean bag chair. That is until the front door burst open and banged against the door stop and a new person jubilantly shouted "Honey! I'm home! And I brought pizza!"

Another guy followed this one and grumbled "Geez, Jaehwan, volume please. Hi guys…oh…hey…a cat." He pointed out observantly. You stood stock still and wide eyed, temporarily frozen by startlement. These must be the final two roommates. 

"Yes Wonshik, very good. You know what a cat is." Hakyeon said in mock praise before coming to pick you up. "Poor lil girl, did the big bad loud man scare you?" This was patronizing for all parties even if it was true. You tucked your head against his chest to pout. 

"I take it Jin has too much left over pizza stock piled from work?" Taekwoon asked of the big bad loud man. Sounds like their friend works at a pizza place. Yay pizza!

"Pretty much, even with all his roommates too. I think they are just sick of pizza."

"More for us I guess." Taekwoon replied with a shrug as he received the box. The big bad loud man, or Jaehwan as he was properly called, immediately turned his attention to you with a squeal of "Kitty!"

Everyone groaned and collectively told him to be quiet. "Hee hee, sorry kitty." He whispered while he petted you. You didn't have to smell him to know he was energetic, but you did get a whiff of attention seeking and fun loving. Wonshik joined him. His scent indicated that he was creative and hard working. You were probably going to give Jaehwan a wide berth, but Wonshik seemed gentle enough. The two started quizzing Hakyeon over your details and how things had been going so far. The four amiably chatted about their day's and before long reheated pizza was being served up. You eyed it hungrily, but didn't want them to suspect that you would actively steal human food (which you planned to do while they were sleeping or not home). You took over an empty chair in between Hakyeon and Taekwoon to make eye contact with them to plead for a few bites. Taekwoon readily caved, but Hakyeon was too disciplined and stopped him every time. After ten minutes of this with no hope, you just decided to cat loaf on the chair and hang out. They were fun to listen to but it made you grumpy that you were stuck with being mute. 

The chatter must have roused Hongbin from a nap of his own because he zombied into the kitchen and took a slice as well. Hyuk came home a couple minutes later and they were both sitting down to eat when they saw there was only one free chair. Hongbin stared down at you and after a pause and a sigh set you on the ground. "Your food is over there." He told you as if you didn't know where the cat food was. You had to remind yourself that you were in a cat body and it wasn't normal for animals to sit at the table. Not really knowing what to do with yourself now that you had been booted from the realm of conversation you meandered back to Hakyeon's room. 

His bed looked like a nice place for a nap. You woke from your light snooze when Hakyeon came back. He gave you a sweet smile before making himself busy and then…oh crap…he was changing into PJ's right in front of you and he has a nice butt. Look away dummy! He clambered onto the bed with a book in hand. "Shall we read?" Uh…sure? It was a rhetorical question of course. He shifted you around so you were positioned on his chest and if you turned your head just right you could see what he was reading. It was a science fiction story and even though you were plunked into the middle of the story it was still an enjoyable read. You must have started behind him though because he was ready to turn the page before you. Not thinking about it you put your paw down and speed read to catch up. He giggled and held your paw so that you wouldn't impede his view. Turns out he was a fast reader because he smoked you again. You tried to put your paw down again, but he was playfully stern. Was this your time to show your cards? You tried it for a third time, this time pointedly looking at the novel and gave a complaining meow when he tipped you to the side. Nope, point lost on cute boy. Didn't want to read his stupid book anyway. In petty revenge you scooted just out of reach and turned your back on him. It seemed like a very cat like thing to do. You didn't stay mad for too long when he put the book aside and patted the spot next to him as an invitation to cuddle. Hakyeon was a good cuddler. 

. . .


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning was time to get to it and start plotting. You realized that you could escape easily with the frequent coming and goings of six college kids (scratch that, five college kids and one freshly graduated adult) on different schedules. But upon spying a set of keys you also realized getting into your apartment would be impossible with your current physic. You would just have to do your research here. Around late morning with most of them out for schedules only Wonshik was left and was still snoring away after a late night. You tried his laptop, but had no idea what his password was. This would mean having to be very observant to get that information. With six laptops one was bound to be logged in and neglected eventually though. You just needed to be patient so you didn't get a reputation for laptop creeping. 

The tricky part would be google research. Turning into an animal was a common fictional and mythological trope and figuring out where to start would be difficult. It all had something to do with the lion guy, but who knew where he got off to. No, you would need your boys to help you. Seven heads better than one right? Now to let them know you are human. Without access to a laptop you'd have to get creative on how to spell it out for them. There surprisingly wasn't much you could use. You wandered a bit before noticing socks. It was a gross thought so you put that off as a last resort. Visiting the kitchen you spied a plastic cup full of dirty silverware. Bingo.

Nudging it off the counter resulted in a loud clatter, hopefully Wonshik proof because his room was on the opposite end of the apartment. You hurried just in case and got as far as 'I A' before Wonshik snatched you from your task. "Starlight! Bad girl!" He scolded while holding you and picking up the utensils. Under his breath he was grumbling about how they had it stacked just right. What? No, no, no, that was a terrible attitude! He finished his task and plopped you on the floor with an admonishing 'behave' before going back to his room. 

Oh Wonshik. Oh naïve, messy little Wonshik. You found the Jenga piece to unload an avalanche onto the floor, careful of anything breakable of course. They were going to clean this place even if you had to trick them into doing it. Wonshik sprinted back around the corner and you looked at him pointedly from your perch on the counter. No shame, stay strong. 

"Aw come on cat! Seriously?!"

Oh no, now you'll have to clean up, like you should be doing. What a horrible inconvenience. 

"Did you just roll your eyes at me?" He asked with hands on his hips. You nodded, but for whatever reason he didn't pick up on it. "I don't have time for this." He groaned and scooped you up again, ignoring the mess. Gross. Your next destination was the bathroom. Apparently he didn't trust you to be by yourself while he took a shower because he was striping and turning on the water. Your eyes froze on abs before you became aware of how much more he was taking off. You set your sights on anything else, but him until he was safely behind the opaque shower curtain. This room was gross too. 

There wasn't a clean space, just a less dirty one as you loafed on the bathroom rug at the foot of the sink. Maybe if you spilled soap all over the counter they would clean that too. You heard the front door open and close and the cussing reaction from Hongbin. Yikes…now you were suddenly glad to be behind a locked door. Not for long though. Wonshik was quick and done by the time he registered that there were pots and pans being banged around. Now dressed he sighed, "Now you're going to get it." He informed you ominously. Being scooped up again you were soon presented as the perpetrator to an annoyed looking man who looked like he was ready to toss you out of the house. 

"And why didn't you pick this stuff up?" Hongbin let Wonshik have his turn to be yelled at. 

"Because I need to leave in five minutes. Just make Hakyeon do it."

"He doesn't get back from school until 4pm."

"Well just stay out of the kitchen until then."

"You know I won't be able to ignore this."

"Look, I'm sorry I can't help you right now. I really need to finish getting ready and get out the door. Be mad at Starlight, not me!" He near shouted before passing you to Hongbin. It was a bit uncomfortable that he was holding you under your front legs at a little bit of a distance, giving you stink eye. You gave him a look that would out do Shrek's Puss In Boots. He rolled his eyes and left the kitchen in favor of studying. He didn't seem all that mad as he absent mindedly stroked your fur to the point of you purring. 

Next home was Jaehwan with pretty much the same reaction. "Seriously?!" He asked, standing like an angry bear in Hongbin's door way. 

"Yup, Let's just leave it for Hakyeon like Wonshik said. It's his fault there is a tiny new trouble maker here."

"You look pretty cozy with said trouble maker." Jaehwan pointed out.

"She is very cozy, yes." Hongbin agreed and continued to ignore the other. 

"She looks proud of herself."

"Well, probably serves us right for letting things get so disgusting." You meowed to agree with Hongbin and he snickered at the supposed verification. 

"Well hopefully that's the last time." Jaehwan grumbled like a little kid before wandering off to do his own thing. After a while you needed to go to the bathroom and hopped off Hongbin's bed. It took careful arrangement, but you managed to use the human toilet and not litter box. However you were worried about falling over if you tried to flush so with embarrassment you left it. It was better than trying to deal with a litter box. You decided to see what Jaehwan was up to and meandered into his room. He gave you a suspicious glare so you decided just to cat loaf and watch as he worked on a painting on his bedroom floor. The guy had major skills so it was nice to watch. It also gave you an idea. If you couldn't fashion words out of objects you could paint it out in something. Probably not actual paint…maybe…no, after watching for a while you realized that Jaehwan was too careful with his materials to leave you an opening and your only goal in mess making was to force them to clean what was pre-existing. 

One by one roommates came home, same reaction every time. Hyuk called the other two lazy but then informed them he was going to the library to study so that he wouldn't get chewed out by Hakyeon for not helping and left. Taekwoon cussed but locked himself in his room to practice playing the piano after admonishing you, but also stroking your head. 

Finally…Hakyeon came home. Hongbin actually started cackling when he heard the door open and Hakyeon took in the kitchen mumbling cuss words as he started picking things up. "What the hell is up with this?" He called out.

"Your cat did it!" Both Jaehwan and Hongbin called back. Not knowing how your owner would react you slunk under his bed for a buffer. However he didn't come after you and you could hear water running so out of curiosity you stalked off to see him. He saw you out of the corner of his eye while he worked on the dishes and asked "Starlight, were you being naughty today?"

You gave him an apologetic meow and kept him company while he took care of the problem. You would help him if you had hands…shortly after he finished Wonshik and Hyuk came home and cheered that the dishes weren't their problem anymore until Hakyeon hit their necks and told them that from now on each person was assigned a day of the week to do dishes and they would have a chore day for the remaining day. Around eight Hakyeon rounded up all of the roommates to inform them of this.

"Oh come on. We never agreed to this." Hyuk grumbled.

"Well something needs to change, obviously, before we get the city called on us. This place is a dump!" Hakyeon exclaimed. 

"Amen" Hongbin added. "I'll take Monday I guess."

"Arrggh fine. Tuesday." Jaehwan offered begrudgingly.

"Thursday" Wonshik mumbled with the same tone.

"Sunday" Taekwoon added in. "Also new problem, everyone please remember to flush. I don't want to see turds just floating around in the toilet. It's gross."

"Yeah. That's gross. Good grief. Ok, Wednesday." Hyuk relented. 

"I'll take Saturdays then. And Friday is 'Starlight please don't make a mess' day." Hakyeon surmised, ruffling your hair. You could probably manage a lot before then. It was a Tuesday after all. "Now I say we spend a half hour now on picking up around here, sweep, mop, vacuum, clean the bathrooms, you know? In the future maybe Saturdays should be the day where we all do another half hour of cleaning the common areas.

Everyone grumbled, but complied, much to your delight. You made it your job to bring them bits of garbage, candy wrappers that didn't make it to the trash, tracked in leaves, stray office supplies. You were praised when you brought a thumb tack you found near a wall. They thought it was pretty cute that you were helping and that made them completely forget you started all of this. 

After finishing the bathrooms in teams of three and then branching out into more tolerable tasks they all broke off to do their own thing and Taekwoon scooped you up, hoping to play with you. He took out a stick with string attached to it and a few feathers at the end of that. Great. Nope you were drawing the line there. You watched as he made a fool of himself trying to catch your interest. You just sighed and wandered down the hall to his room and loafed on his bed. That was a decent compromise. He groaned and whined "What kind of weirdo cat are you." But he seemed content to lay down next to you to pet you. Oh how you wished you could tell them all you were a human. 

. . .

You waited until the house was dead silent to leave Taekwoon's side and resume your mission. Sneaking into Jaehwan's room you took a bottle of paint to the bathroom and fought with opening the cap for probably half the night. You took a paint brush too and painstakingly wrote I AM HUMAN on the shower floor. You figured if you slept next to it you could get the first person to wake up and you could at least get proper treatment. 

Hakyeon was the first to get up and just scoffed when he saw your message. You tried to meow enough to convince him it was you but instead he just woke Jaehwan and told him nice joke. Disgruntled Jaehwan followed him to look, all the way denying his involvement. You tried to grab the paint brush to show them you could write, but Jaehwan snatched it before you could. He was furious as he flicked on the lights in Hyuk and Wonshik's room. "Hyuk! I know it was you. I told you not to touch my art stuff. What the hell?"

Groggily Hyuk was pulled to the bathroom where he started laughing and calling for Hongbin to tell him good one. Hongbin laughed as well, but denied it. Soon they went through the hardship of waking the other two roommates who crankily denied it was them. 

"Well whoever it was, use paper next time because I just cleaned the shower!" Hakyeon yelled before booting everyone out of the bathroom to use it for himself. 

You groaned and flopped on the floor in the middle of the hall. Great. The last thing you needed was for them to think this was a joke. 

Hyuk was the closest and chuckled say "Aw, Poor Starlight" jokingly before going to his room. Jerk. 

It would need to be seen that you could write so over the course of the next few days you tried to be present when they used their laptops only to be nudged away or you'd try to pick up writing utensils, usually for them to be rescued from you right away. Finally on 'Starlight please don't make a mess' day you got fed up and resorted to using socks. You arranged them in the living room and wrote out I AM HUMA to do the N while someone was watching. Just your luck there was a laptop in the living room too so you could run over to it once you had their attention. It was the two youngest who were back home first. You hurried to finish the statement and then ran to the laptop meowing. The two traded confused looks.

"Wait I thought it was you doing this." Hongbin said.

"Nah man. I thought it was you that was messing with Hakyeon." Hyuk replied. 

"Weird. You know what. I bet it was Jae. I'll go see if he's here." Hongbin indicated as he disappeared down the hall. You meowed loudly by the laptop and tried to beckon Hyuk over with your paw. He sighed and opened it up for you and got you a fresh word doc page. "Ok, I'll humor you babe. Let's see it." 

This was perfect! You carefully pawed out 'I really am human. My name is ____.'

"The cat is typing…" Hongbin observed with mouth agape when he returned. 

"Yup" Hyuk responded dumbly with stunned, wide eyes. 

You added in 'I need help finding the lion guy that did this to me.'

"Lion guy" Hongbin stated in confusion. This was wearing you out so you just nodded. 

"I think I need a nap. Sungjae must have slipped some drugs in that coffee I stole from him." Hyuk concluded. 

"Well I'm seeing this too and I didn't have coffee today…" Hongbin reminded him.

"Gas leak?"

"Everything here is electric."

"Maybe Taekwoon drugged our food."

"Not likely."

"WELL IT'S MORE LIKELY THAN A FINDING OUT THAT OUR CAT IS A HUMAN TRAPPED IN A CAT'S BODY!!!" Hyuk bellowed. 

"STOP SCREAMING! I KNOW." Hongbin shouted back. 

You decided to type 'welcome to my world' during their discourse. 

"Great, and she's sarcastic too." Hongbin complained when he looked back at the screen. You just huffed in response. He was one to talk.

"Ok so what do we do now?" Hyuk asked Hongbin.

'maybe you should start with don't panic.'

"I'm trying!" Hyuk shot back at you. "I'm losing my mind." He murmured. 

'how do you think I feel?'

That seemed to settle him down a bit. "Oh"

'yeah, oh.' All parties rolled their eyes before sitting to process for a few moments. 

"I guess we need to let the guys know huh?" Hongbin murmured, taking out his phone to summon the rest for an emergency meeting as soon as Hakyeon gets home. The rest of the afternoon was awkward. Because typing was tiring you convinced them to save questions for later considering you could only chicken peck with your two front paws so quickly. Hyuk seemed to be frozen to his spot on the couch and Hongbin aimlessly puttered around the house. You decided to try to ease the tension with Hyuk by nosing the video game controller to him and then curling up on his lap to watch as he played. One by one roommates came home each asking Hyuk what the hell was up with your sock message and he would woodenly reply that they needed to wait until everyone was there. They would give him a strange look then go about their own business. 

Finally Hakyeon came home and everyone collected in the living room. "So, what's with the 'I am human' prank again?" Hakyeon asked, looking tired and unamused. 

"Just watch. _____, go ahead."

"Who?" Jaehwan asked.

'me' you typed in. 'I'm ____'

"You…taught my cat how to type…" Hakyeon stated disbelievingly. 

'don't be dense.' You chided and gave him a weary look. Four of the boys recoiled with shouts of befuddled shock. Wonshik even picked you up and asked you to blink twice if you were human. 

"Shut up idiot and put her down so we can ask questions." Hongbin grumbled. 

"Ok, so you're a person…or are you like a demon cat or a witch or-?" Jaehwan asked.

'I'm normal. I think I know who did this to me but I don't know how he did it.'

"Well, great let's just go find this guy and get him to change you back. Where is he?" Wonshik asked.

'I don't know. He attacked me. He's this lion looking dude. Like a werewolf but a lion instead. I don't know how to find him.'

"That's not helpful." Wonshik mumbled as he read your message. You were tempted to insult his intelligence. 

"Well if he's a werelion then maybe you have a chance of turning back. Do you remember turning?" Hakyeon asked. He came forward to sit next to you at the coffee table. You shook your head. 

'no, he was beating me to a pulp. I got knocked out.' Hakyeon gave you sympathetic eyes and petted you comfortingly. 

"Did he bite you then?" Hongbin asked. Oh. Technically you bit the lion guy…you just nodded. They didn't need to know the technicalities of your monumental blunder. You internally berated yourself for stupidity, but had to remind yourself that you couldn't have known. 

"Wwwooooww" Taekwoon breathed out. "So if you bite us we're screwed." You hadn't thought about that and ducked down sheepishly. That was probably true too. But Taekwoon seemed to be reconsidering. "On second thought being a cat would be awesome. Being a human is over rated. Would you bite me please?"

You recoiled and turned back to the laptop. 'I want my life back. This is not awesome. This is serious.' You admonished. Not for the first time you worried about what your family and friends must think happened to you. 

'Could you help me contact my parents? I'll write them a note and ask them to come here. They live far away so hopefully they will do it.'

"Of course." Hakyeon agreed.

'it might take me some time. Typing is hard.'

"How about we switch to yes or no questions then." Hakyeon suggested. You lit up. Perfect. Sort of. Often times you wanted to elaborate your responses but the chicken pecking was obnoxious. Finally you suggested they google you to get more information on you. The first thing that popped up was a headline about your disappearance. It detailed your attack and luckily they caught the perp who looked a lot more human in his mug shot so that was encouraging. But they also had declared you were dead judging by the amount of blood you lost, shredded clothing, and the cc tv footage that caught him knocking you out and dragging you away. They thought he was just refusing to say where your body was.

"Maybe you aren't a werecat, but a ghost possessing a cat." Jaehwan suggested cautiously.

"No, her description at the shelter said that they thought she had been attacked by a bigger animal. She had cuts and bruises." Hakyeon told him. Good, because thinking you really were dead gave you a mini heart attack. 

"But that guy doesn't look very lion-y." Hyuk pointed out to you. You gestured for him to go back to the word document.

'At the time he did. I bet on the cc tv footage it comes across more.' The police hadn't released it saying it was too graphic which was probably true. 

"If he had a beard I could see it. It looks like they shaved him. Either way not a dude I'd want to mess with and I do taekwondo and boxing. He looks like a killer." Taekwoon said with a sigh. Everyone was silent for a while at the grim statement. 

"On the bright side it's possible you'll look human again at some point." Jaehwan tried to lighten the atmosphere.

'In that case I need clothes…' you typed in with trepidation. 

"Oh!" Hakyeon's hands shot off of you. 

'It's fine if you pet me. I don't feel naked in this body.' You assured him. 

"Oh, o-ok." He stammered with a blush and resumed stroking your back. 

'Can we try going to my apartment tomorrow?' you asked.

'Yeah, we can do that.' Hakyeon agreed with a sweet smile. You nudged your head against his hand to show your appreciation. All of the typing had worn you out but you finished with your address and that concluded the meeting. You were ready for a nap.

. . .


End file.
